The Relief Project
by DG and Reed
Summary: Beast Boy, Speedy, and Kid Flash start to hang out, and what that leads to is mischief, suspicion, and testing their leaders. Will Beast Boy know who he is? Will Roy for once start acting like a gentleman? And what's this talk of Kid Flash saying he can't use up his lightning speed? Relief: a feeling of reassurance and relaxation following release from anxiety or stress.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello, Reed is back! But this time with some help from DG...so, I guess we are co-authoring. This story was written sometime last year but we never had the guts to post it, and I know! I said the next story I, Reed, would be posting would be an AU, but the Relief Project seems to keep my attention, so..I hope you enjoy the premise. Main characters in this fic: Beast Boy, Speedy, and Kid Flash. Oh, and some of you probably love Cheshire and Speedy. But whadabout Speedy and Wonder Girl? Oh and disclaimer: don't own Teen Titans or anything else that needs a disclaimer.**

**The Relief Project: Chapter 1**

Garfield Logan aka Beast Boy was sick. Not the 'feeling under the weather' kind of sick, the fed up kind of sick.

He couldn't take being a comic relief anymore and not telling anyone or venting to anyone his frustrations and feelings. He knew there was Cyborg his best friend, but he only truly knew his Comic Relief exterior. He needed someone who hadn't really spoken to him or gotten to really label him a type of member in the Titans. Practically an acquaintance. He didn't want to see a therapist or counsellor because he always thought they were two-faced and liars; they don't really understand you and can be manipulative. In a way he never thought therapists helped, they just let you live on with a problem only numbing it. Staring up at the ceiling, lying on the top bunk of his bed, listening to nothing but his faint breathing Beast Boy mulled over having a benefactor, or a cohort, chum, people who had great façades as well as himself.

Yes, Beast Boy had a façade. Team jokester, comical relief in any situation, a happy go lucky kind of guy. That exterior. Truthfully he was a hurt fifteen year old who'd been let down, taken advantage of, disappointed, and betrayed. No one loved, liked, or accepted him.

Of course there was the team.

Robin had taken him in when he didn't have anywhere else to go, especially since he wasn't in the Doom Patrol anymore. Cyborg and him befriended immediately because of relatable appearances and both the liking of video games. Starfire laughed at his jokes, and he knew she didn't understand them but it was some-what of a confident booster and she was cheerful and sweet. Then there was Raven. Trying to get her to laugh or smile was something that kept him going everyday.

But lately, he thought, she had been treating him more mean than usual. Instead of ten insults a day it was twenty. Despite that though, he liked her and perhaps something more that he couldn't decipher between himself and his heart but he admittedly was undecided about Raven. Now, even more undecided.

Beast Boy plastered on that big smile of his, and swung his legs over the railing of his bed. He took two big breaths to relieve his stress and unhappiness, he now needed to act. He dusted off his uniform running his hands over it.

Smile Beast Boy, you can get through the day, he thought to himself every day before he headed to the Common Room. Walking into the hallway he unexpectedly saw Cyborg carrying a travel bag, walking in the opposite direction.

"What up Cy, where ya headed to?" Beast Boy asked eying the suitcases mock-suspiciously. The blue and silver android gave him a curt look and sighed.

"Little Green Bean if I tell you where I'm going," he said, "don't assume nothin'."

The changeling crossed his arms leaning against the wall. He chuckled. "Aw, just tell me."

Cyborg's look was still wary.

Beast Boy chuckled once more dropping his hands to the side, his face full of composure. "Alright, I won't assume anything, just tell me where ya goin'"

Cyborg smiled. "I'm headin' to Steel to check up on Titans East. 'Bee told me she was havin' problems with the security system."

"Can I come?"

"For the last time man, 'Bee and I aren't datin'-Wait, you wanna come?"

Beast Boy himself had been surprised at the question. To plunge out of his own misery it probably wasn't a bad idea to get out of the tower or Jump.

"Yeah, man," he replied, "I've never actually gotten to know any of Titans East. Sure, Aqualad and I have some type of rivalry. And maybe I already know Mãs from the Brotherhood of Evil battle. Maybe, I talked to Speedy-what? a couple times from Master of Games, after you helped Titans East from Brother Blood, and Brother Hood of Evil Battle, and then-"

"Okay BB," Cyborg said cutting him off, "you can probably come but Robin, you need to make sure it's cool with him."

Beast Boy resisting the urge to sigh in frustration nodded and walked to the Common Room.

When he walked in he ran over to Robin who seemed to have a hard time telling Starfire something.

"Hey, Robin," Beast Boy said a smirk spread across his face.

The boy wonder turned around the red fading from his tarnished face. There was sweat beads on his forehead, dropping his hands that were still slightly fidgety, his attention now on the changeling. "Hey Beast Boy, what's up?"

Starfire's confused face expression soon changed into her usual bright face expression. Her bright green orbs lighting up.

"Good after-noon Beast Boy!"

As usual she gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Uh, Star," Beast Boy said his insides practically breaking noticing Robin's mild-glare, "you can let go now."

"Oh, sorry," Starfire said, "I now need to go watch Zenon, I carbon copied it to play today even though it played yesterday! Robin would you like to come watch it with me?" The alien-teen had that signature grin of hers, hope obviously in her bright eyes.

Robin, forgetting about Beast Boy smiled at her. "Sure."

Beast Boy frowned. He was never gonna get to ask a question nor get an answer. Cyborg was probably waiting for him.

_What the heck_, he thought, _I'll just ask Raven to tell him, easy and simple._

Leaving the odd-pair to cuddle and watch a movie he walked to Raven's room.

Before going to the empath's room, he needed to pack quickly. A couple pairs of underwear, deodorant, one outfit, and his wallet.

Done packing he walked to Raven's room smiling broadly. His thoughts were full of pep talk to himself, just in case the empath treated him unfairly mean; slams, sarcasm,... The usual?

Had reached her door he knocked. No reply. He knocked a couple more times still no answer. Frowning slightly he about teared up. Then it finally occurred to him that she might be up on the roof meditating. Bingo.

Walking to the rooftop he coincidentally bumped into Raven, literally. "Oh, hey Raven."

He only got a glare from her, she walked past him.

Before she could retreat to wherever she was going Beast Boy spoke.

"Raven, um, can you do something for me?"

If Raven tried hiding her face full of utter surprise she didn't do a good job only soon being covered up by her usual stoic face expression. "Okay, what?"

Fidgeting slightly Beast Boy smiled. "Eh, can you tell Robin if he asks where I am that I went with Cy to Steel?"

Raven sighed. "Sure... But Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't you tell Robin yourself, and why do you all of a sudden want to go with Cyborg to Steel City?"

Beast Boy kept smiling even though inside he wanted to roll his eyes and walk off. He wanted to request for Raven to do this one thing for him but instead he's being questioned by her.

"You know, crime rate around here's been down lately... And I wanna get out of Jump, I haven't really seen Steel City, or gotten to know any of Titans east that well."

"Hmm, what about Brotherhood of Evil Battle and the after party... Didn't you chat with any of the Titans?"

'Actually no', he wanted to reply, 'I was too busy getting insults from you and thinking of Terra to celebrate.'

"Yeah," he lied forgetting his thoughts, "but-can you just tell Robin because he's too busy cuddling with Star."

Raven sensed his conflicting emotions and uneasiness. Letting it pass she answered with a monotonous "yes". Starting to walk back to her room she was stopped by Beast Boy his hand on her shoulder which, him not knowing, sent chills down her spine.

"Raven, thanks."

Since her hood had been up he didn't see her blush. Raven smiled slightly soon vanishing with a reply, "Beast Boy, don't touch Me."

"Oh, eh, sorry. Bye Rae."

And with that he turned around and walked up to the roof. But quickly remembering his tiny luggage carrier he ran back to his room. Running back to the rooftop he was stopped in the hall. "Oh, and Beast Boy..." He turned around and realised Raven stood where she had been when he bumped into her. "Have fun."

And with that the green boy was on his way to meet Cyborg at the T-Car a smile spread across his face, even brighter before.

Once on the road Beast Boy and Cyborg talked, laughed, listened to the radio singing along to it off beat. Once by noon when it was still a few miles until reaching Steel City, Beast Boy had grown a little quiet.

He dwelled on himself. Who was exactly Beast Boy? Was he a happy go lucky guy or a hurt boy who's background wasn't exactly a sitcom? Experiencing the death of his parents at a young age, tormented in many ways unbelievably, not really gaining the best respect in Doom Patrol, and now, he didn't know.

Was he respected as a member in the Titans?

Maybe now since he lead a whole team to ambush the Brotherhood but did that really effect anything? He was still treated the same. Still verbally abused by Raven, still the weakest link in the Titans, and still in his own façade. So the answer to that question would be a no.

Putting on another smile Beast Boy morphed into a dog looking out the window his tongue out and tail wagging happily.

"Woah BB!" Said Cy, "no dog hair on my baby!"

**-/-**

**-/-**

Once Cyborg turned into the drive way of the Titans East tower Beast Boy morphed back into his regular form.

After the car was parked Beast Boy got out of the car grabbing his travel bag. He looked up at the Titans East tower and smiled faintly. Wasn't as good as their tower but they still had the same advantages Titans West didn't have.

"Yo, BB, I'm gonna go and park the car in the garage you go inside."

Beast Boy nodded and walked inside still hearing the faint sound of the T-cars engine. The tower was expectantly the same like he'd seen it before. The black and blue interior, the same boxed in furniture and compartments and utilities.

"No, Aqualad! You told me to get a movie," Speedy yelled walking into the Common Room, the hydrokinetic teen following behind, who looked extremely pissed.

"Did it ever occur to you that the movie would have been about fish?"

"Yeah, and I thought that you out of all people would've liked the movie!"

The young archer distracted himself by examining his bow. Clearly not wanting to continue this argument with Aqualad.

Aqualad grabbed the dvd off the arm of the couch and held it up to Roy's face feriously. "That's not the point Speedy, it was talking about death of fish! Fish being caught to eat! Fish being preyed on...!"

Beast Boy let out a light chuckle bringing attention to himself, "Aquadude! What up?"

The two Titan east members turned their attention towards the changeling.

"Beast Boy I'm surprised to see you here..." The hydro kinetic teen said in surprise then setting the DVD down. "Is Robin here, is there a problem or a mission we need to attend to?"

"No," he replied, "I'd just thought I'd visit when I found out Cyborg was coming here for a couple days. Crimes been down in Jump City lately...you know."

Speedy laughed dryly. "Seriously? Crime here has lowered too, but we still have to rescue cats from trees, rescue children from burning buildings—isn't that the fire department or 911's job?"

Aqualad had looked like he'd been about to talk again in objection to what Speedy said but Beast Boy spoke.

"Hey Roy, can you show me some of your arrows?"

**-/-**

**-/**-

"Dude, you didn't tell me you had a room for your arrows!" Beast Boy enthused looking around the room touching the many assortments of bows and arrows.

There were fletcher arrows, arrowheads, deflex bows, curve bows,crossbows, and tons more. Along with the electrically enhanced bow and arrows.

Speedy shrugged. "Yeah, I collect some but use 'em mainly," he picked a compound bow along with an arrow and shot it at the light hanging above Beast Boy's head-_bullseye!_

That one action caused Beast Boy to to morph into a rabbit and jump out of the way. Luckily he had jumped out of the way in time or he would've become relatively sharp with the shards of broken glass. Changing back to his regular form he yelled, "dude, what the heck were you tryin' to do, Kill me?!"

Speedy - again - shrugged and laughed. "What's the matter? I was just playing with you, I thought we were cool."

Beast Boy sighed in frustration. "It's not that...it's just shit I've been dealing with lately is all." He sat down on the floor.

Speedy gave him a quizzical look but a knowing look crossed over his features. "The Comic Relief Blues?"

The changeling looked at Speedy like he said "I'm Slade's apprentice."

"What are you talking about?"

"Usually when I feel like you do, I drink and sometimes I take walks."

Beast Boy laughed in disbelief. "You drink? Speedy stop playing. If you drink, then Robin most likely drinks, and that is unlikely."

Speedy shook his head and picked up a trick arrow, examining it. "Robin and I aren't alike. I mean it's not like I do drugs - he kind of shivered when he said that - but I drink when I can't deal with team stuff. You know how when you got here Aqualad and I were arguing, and he was making me feel like crap. Well, I would've went to my room and drunk a bit of spirits. But you and Cy showed up, and I don't drink that much when guest are here."

Beast Boy's face was incredulous. He was only seeing the archer for the first time. This was weird to know. "But why do you drink?"

"'Cause," he said with a shrug, "I've been feeling depressed- wait, why am I even sharing this with you? You don't have to to be in here you can go ask Bee what room you'll be staying in."

"Okay." Beast Boy said sullenly turning around. In all things he could've learned today it wasn't that Speedy was a functioning drinker. Okay, the archer wasn't a comic relief, but you might as well make up a term, and it was that Speedy was a nonchalant relief. You needed that one careless "I don't give a crap member in the team" so that the rest of the members could feel superior and important.

Before Beast Boy shut the door, retreating out of the room; he saw the look of anguish on Speedy's face clutching an arrow in his hand looking down at it. The teen realising that just like himself, Speedy was also holding on to a chandelier.

Bless his heart.

_-/-/-/_

**A/N**: _Well, next chapter up soon. Thanks to whoever just simply follows..or maybe even faves or reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:thank you all for following, favouriting, and reviewing! I really do appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the Teen Titans...never.

**The Relief Project: Chapter 2**

The mission had been tough and Beast Boy felt whooped. He was only wishing it hadn't involved an abundance of water. Curse Overload, he thought tiredly as he took off his shoes. Water spilling as he did so. He then squeezed the moisture out of all his clothes, and was only clad in a pair of his green jungle boxers. The excitement of being out of his uniform made him feel good and refreshed. He even had his gloves off and that was a rare feat. But he needed to take them off for if he didn't it'd be harder for him to wring the water out of his clothes.

Putting his clothes on a shelf he heard a knock on his door. "Beast Boy?" It was Raven. The grave monotone voice was what had mostly given it away but it was her lavender scent and her black aura that made him well alert she was standing outside his door. Startled he quickly put back on his clothes. "I'm coming!" He shouted, hurrying.

Nonetheless he found himself leaving his gloves off. Yeah his claws showed and maybe there were a few scars and scalding marks on his hands but it wasn't like it mattered. He'd only crack the door a few inches. Only showing his face he greeted the Mage with a full grin. "What ya' need Rae?"

"If you're naked Beast Boy, I can wait," said Raven irritably. Truth be told, the thought of the shapeshifter wearing nothing made her mind erratic and a faint almost blush creep up on her face. She knew the team had needed to get into some dry clothes after fighting that big bolt of electricity, and being said she was now in civilian clothing. Her leotard and cape were left drying on her dresser.

Beast Boy noticing her black tank top, white capri pants, and black flip flops made him examine her once more. Confused he then realized she must've been drying her uniform. It wasn't that he didn't find Raven attractive or anything, he just couldn't find himself dating her or them being best friends. Were they even friends? That was one of the questions that kept him up late at night.

Did he have any friends? He felt as if maybe the titans and him weren't as close as he'd thought. Lately the only closeness he felt with any of his teammates was just work related. Robin of course with training, Raven he actually had find himself steering clear of more since the trip in Tokyo, Starfire he hadn't really spoken to since she was always around boyfriend Robin, and Cy... He wanted to sigh in frustration.

Ever since him and the hearty tin-man came back from visiting Titans East their friendship had kind of dwindled. He'd realized that Cyborg didn't play video games with him much these days. He would either be working on his "baby" or chatting with Bumblebee over the phone... And whether he'd like to admit it or not he felt left out and didn't even know how to appoint the problem to him. He was losing his best friend.

Remembering what Raven said, Beast Boy shook his head and his smile (quite not reaching the eyes) became suggestive. "Oh, I'm in my uniform Raven. Are you saying you'd like to see me out of it?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No," she replied. "It's my duty this week to do laundry. Since we're changing out of our wet clothes, I'm going to start the laundry now." Beast Boy then realized the basket was full of reeking wet clothing, consumed with black magic, floating beside her in the air. "Oh," he said. He'd almost forgotten the daily chores Robin assigned each individual member of the team each week to do. Beast Boy realized he had trash duty this week. He wanted to groan but he had remembered Raven was in front of him waiting attentively for him to give her his dirty clothes. "Er... I'll do mine," he interjected weakly. He rubbed the back of his sweaty neck, and making sure she didn't see his hands slid the door more closed, he didn't want her feeling offended or anything, it was just that looking at the distorted contents strewn all over the floor in his room, there was no telling how much dirty clothes he had. He wouldn't want to be the reason for her to have to stay up late folding most of his clothes and old uniforms.

She gave him a raised eyebrow. "Beast Boy give me your dirty clothes. If they're obtrusive to the point where you're embarrassed to even hand them to me. My powers block out the pungent odor." She nodded towards the floating basket.

The changeling found himself chuckling. "That's all right Rae...ven. I'll be fine." He then slid his door closed. Raven stared at the door. Was it her or did it seem like he was hiding something? Beast Boy, secretive? That thought would've made Happy giggle but that wasn't it. Maybe he just wants to be left alone. She had those days and understood completely. And he had been doing a good job with not bothering her lately. However this was foreign as much as Beast Boy not talking to her. Even the vibe she had been getting from him for weeks felt less different than this. Raven still discomforted, shook her head. Beast Boy and laundry. She made sure to remind herself to do a raincheck to see if the green boy was really true to his word. With him being the last stop with gathering clothes, she teleported her way to where the washer and dryer awaited.

—

—

It was almost Twilight. The sky was blue and orange with the sun setting into the ocean. He marveled at the view as he flew in the air. He was a pterodactyl, and Beast Boy held two full bags of trash. He was going to the dump.

He didn't mind trash duty but he sure didn't like going to the dump. You'd think the smell in his room would get him ready for the revolting smell that awaited at that place. But it hadn't. Even if he'd cover his nose the smell would continue to seep through to his nostrils.

Damn his high senses, he could smell the dump all the way from up here.

Landing on the ground he morphed back into human form and stuffed both trash bags into the dumpster. He didn't even bother holding his breath. It smelt as if someone threw month old lasagna in there. He grimaced. Almost tripping on something, not even having time to shift into something to save his fall. He landed on a figure.

They were dressed in the colors of yellow and red.

Beast Boy known he had seen a person with these colors before.

Ronald McDonald...

Nah.

It was one of the Flashes.

"Dude I'm sorry," he said getting up. The person was crunched up into a sleeping position, his hair fiery and ablaze, and his skin fair with only freckles dotting the bridge of his nose and cheeks. "Wait, man. Are you Kid Flash?"

He was still sleeping. The fall hadn't waken him.

Beast Boy nudged him. "Wakey-wakey eggs an' bakey," he exaggerated. Something Rita used say to to wake him up when he was still with the patrol. He smiled. _I should call her sometime,_ he thought.

"Aunt Iris," The person groggily mumbled, "I don't want eggs nor baco—" he stopped himself once he opened his eyes and realized Beast Boy was the one who had said it. Perplexed he quickly stood up and stretched. He hadn't seen the renown shapeshifter since the defeat of the brotherhood. He gave him a cheshire grin that rivaled one of his own.

"Beast Boy?"

The shapeshifter flushed at being sighted. It was if he were a celebrity.

"Yep that's me."

"What's up!" Kid Flash greeted. Beast Boy was startled on why the redhead was speaking to him as if they were good friends. He only knew the speedster since the brotherhood of evil defeat and he hadn't even stayed at the after party long enough to become friends with any of the honorary titans.

Said, the two men did that handshake all men did.

"Mmm... Wait aren't you dating Raven?" Kid Flash asked.

Beast Boy blushed furiously. His face mimicking the first christmas tree lighting of the season. He shook his head quickly. "No dude... Who told you that?" He asked quite defensively. Rumors being spread around about him and Raven? He shook his head, couldn't be.

Kid Flash complied. "No," he said coolly. "Jinx talks about her as if she were the Devil."

That was when Beast Boy almost died laughing. Clutching both his sides, he laughed out loud. "I take it the pun's intended?" He didn't wait for the speedster's answer. The joke was just too funny. He's good, thought Beast Boy. He's good. After a moment to catch his breath the changeling then enquired, "You and Jinx living together?"

Kid Flash now was blushing. "No. She's joined with Titans South. Figured she enjoys the state known for its leisure," he said. "We did live together for awhile but we figured as mature young adults we live apart. So... I'm just cruising around until Robin assigns me another mission or if crime breaks out wherever I am."

Beast Boy nodded in understanding. "Sounds good. But why in Jump? You know this is our turf so you'd be no help, man." For a moment Beast Boy thought he had seen a look of pain come about on the speedster's face but it was quickly covered with a smile. "I know, I know I might just head up to Steel City with Titans East. They usually don't mind letting titans crash at their place."

"Yeah. You and Speedy are tight, right?"

"Yeah I guess. Have you heard about him getting suspended from his team?" Beast Boy's eyes bulged. It couldn't have been for the alcohol, right? It had only been a few weeks since he had visited there with Cyborg. "No," he said feigning nonchalance. "What for?"

"Came home late, drunk apparently. And Bumblebee—being the motherly figure she is— suspended him from fighting and superhero duties. She didn't like Más y Menos seeing him like that. And the funny part is he ended up yakking all over Aqualad's shoes." Kid flash cracked up at that part, while he was doing that, Beast Boy was deep in thought.

Has it gotten worse? The drinking he meant. Beast Boy knew Roy was not dealing well with being the laid back member of the team. He could recall clearly in his mind what the archer had told him before he'd left with Cyborg to Jump City. The way he had looked and felt. Just like him; tired of being underestimated and ignored.

"...At Midway City tonight..."

The shapeshifter put aside his thoughts. "Huh?" Kid Flash was telling him something and he had been distracted.

"Him and I will be meeting at Midway City tonight. A guy's night out, I guess. Only we'll be meeting at a warehouse to just talk and eat peanuts. Wanna join?"

Beast Boy wanted to say yes. He really did but he felt as maybe he would be joining a guilt party. Where people just chat about their personal problems and nothing else. However weren't they guys?And guys usually didn't speak about their problems to one another like girls usually did. But they were superheroes after all. They had to let it out somewhere. But the façade... he wasn't exactly ready to take it off yet. And he wasn't close with these guys, either to really know if he wanted to.

"No," Beast Boy heard himself answer. Before he could hear Kid Flash's reply, he rapidly changed into a hawk and left the speedster standing there, speechless.

* * *

**Author's Note**: **Um, I do replies...and, will BB have a change of thought?**

**JP-Rider \- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that it looks promising, and you are right, BB isnt the only one not appreciated.**

**Themadzlove: Well, hopefully the wait was long enough. And still review if you wish!**

**The Lone Swordswolf: I'm so glad you've told me youve read many fics such as this, therefore I will try to make it have some twist. Also, all your questions will be answered soon and curiosity satisfied. Thanks for reviewing**!

Thanks again!

\- Reed


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.;Rights go to rightful owner.**

**Relief Project: Chapter 3**

When Beast Boy returned to the tower. He felt even more discredited.

For some odd reason he felt as if he should've accepted Kid Flash's offer but he hadn't. Maybe next time, he thought feeling dejected. But even that didn't dismiss the feeling of regret.

"Hey BB where ya' been?" It was Cyborg. He was in the kitchen preparing dinner while his other teammates relaxed in the common room. Robin and Starfire were watching a corny chick flick. Raven on the other hand wasn't watching the film and was reading what seemed to be one of her spell books. Beast Boy felt an impulse to bug her but he remembered and didn't go anywhere near her."Trash duty," he answered promptly.

He then realized Cyborg was actually talking to him which surprised him greatly. He wasn't too busy to talk to his friend now, he thought. Beast Boy decided to sit at the island counter. It was great that everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and for some odd reason that gave him a feeling of reassurance.

"I'm cookin' lasagna. And for you BB..." the robot faked a mere look of disgust, "yo nasty tofu lasagna!" For a moment Beast Boy didn't react, he wanted to, but found himself not happy about having tofu lasagna for dinner. Cyborg did put his sweat and blood into cooking the dish for him without protest, however it wasn't because of the tin-man he found himself not excited over something that usually would make him happy; This feeling was of melancholia.

Putting the façade on he usually preempted on his face. Beast Boy could feel the fake cheshire grin hurting his mouth, and he managed to say with feigned cheerfulness, "Thanks man!" Cyborg smiled back and went to take the two already done lasagnas out the oven with his back to him, the face expression on the shapeshifter's face was a different story now; a tragedy. Beast Boy was letting the mask come off for a moment.

Raven was bored with the book she was currently reading. She read it more times than she could count and found herself extremely bored with it. She had actually hoped that when Beast Boy came back from trash duty he'd bug her like the usual but he hadn't. She even noticed it'd took him longer than usual to take the trash to the dump and back. Although she would never admit it she missed bickering with him and outwitting him like an adult does to a child. And honestly it hurt (maybe more than a lot) that he had been steering more clear of her ever since he came back from Steel City, but all she wanted to know was why?

Did he see Terra again? She doubted it deeply. When she'd go out to a book store or café, would she spot the mystified blond with her two friends on both sides of her, chatting enthusiastically. Oh how much she disliked the girl! Even though she "so called" didn't remember any of the time she spent with the Titans or Slade. Raven felt as if the girl was just wanting to remember what she wanted to remember. Things change, did they not? Terra was just too relevant for Beast Boy to still get sulky over. Raven knew he'd seen her multiple times, too. Like when he'd go to buy comics or video games would he see her out with her two friends.

In spite of that Raven's mind wouldn't let go of Beast Boy's feelings of neglect towards her. Why he'd all of sudden stop bugging her. 'He's doing something, Raven, you always wanted him to do,' acknowledged Knowledge in her mind. The sorceress wanted to sigh but found it impotent to her standards. 'Need not show emotion Raven,' this time her conscience reminded her. What Knowledge said continued to weigh in her mind. He's doing something I always wanted him to conform, she thought. And I should be raving with ecstatic emotion. She had been close to feeling the "ecstatic emotion" she wanted to crave over him ignoring her. Finally! But it was hard considering she didn't know the reason why he was ignoring her.

Raven then took a mere glance at the green boy who'd once bugged her tremendously but glanced at him a bit more intently now as she realized an odd expression on his face. Was he frowning? She could see both ends of his mouth were turned downward which was foreign to her on all levels. The grin that would bug her, wasn't dripping from his lips. If all, there wasn't a cheesy grin on his lips there being a frown instead, bearing some kind of sadness. Before she could fathom it any longer, Cyborg turned back around and that was when that annoying grin appeared back onto the changeling's face as if it had there all along. Raven was utterly appalled but didn't show it. Why should she? She must've known there was some sadness behind Beast Boy that quite didn't meet the eye and that terrified her a lot. He must be putting up a front. Something she had to do daily and couldn't help. But he did it by choice. And... why?

However she didn't worry about it any longer. Everyone had their problems and they tended to get over them.

—

—

When dinner was done Beast Boy retreated to his room. The tofu lasagna was barely staying down his stomach.

Why did he have to feel this way? Since he didn't bother Raven much these days he didn't find a reason to wake up every morning. Nor did it help that Cyborg was too enthralled with other things to hang out with his best friend. Geez, thought Beast Boy as he plumped himself onto the top bunk. I must be really pathetic.

He didn't care much about Robin and Starfire since it seemed they were living in their own world, to really consider talking to their other teammates. Beast Boy frowned as he realized he was only jealous at the couple for having something he'd always craved and that was two people loving each other regardless of their faults.

No one would ever love like him that. He knew that and why should he try searching for that person? At first when he'd thought about dying; hopeless, bald, fat, and alone. Just like Starfire going back to the future had somewhat predicted—except he hadn't died. But his future was heading that direction and he knew it. The thought had frustrated him a great deal and he had cried himself silently to sleep. Who'd want be with a dude like me? His mind self-consciously conjured. I'm green and ugly and tell bad jokes just to survive another day. Raven had said it herself maybe not quite like it but something similar.

He grimaced. She was always right, always correcting him and doting on him as if he were a meek mealy-mouthed child. That was one of the reasons he had stopped trying to make her smile or laugh. Tokyo had proved all the hate she had towards him and showed him why his tries of affections towards her would never work. And he had stopped. Nope Beast Boy hadn't given up, the reason being he was going to wait until one day he would have the might to do it again. But what if by the time another guy sweeps her off her feet like I've always wanted to do? He couldn't bear to think about it. If he was too late or had been too late. I just need to think about my feelings for now, he thought feeling slightly effeminate, before I try claiming her heart again.

That satisfied him.

Getting up from the top bunk of his bed Beast Boy needed some fresh air. With at least feeling a sense of normality he'd be donning his holo-ring tonight. He was going to just walk the quiet streets of Jump City alone. He kenned his green appearance would scare the living day lights out of some casual night crawlers, and he wasn't looking for that. He wanted to appear normal, mysterious and low key. The ring salvaged his green appearance and he appeared tan skinned, blue eyed, and blond. He didn't want to look into the mirror hence the fact his normal appearance reminded him of his past regrets and memories such as... if he'd never gotten bitten by that stupid monkey or if his parents had still somehow survived the boat accident.

He could feel the frown attempting to pull at his mouth again. He then changed into a graphic T-shirt, gray jacket and a pair of jeans with some sneakers. He was going to take the façade off but only for tonight. The hood of his jacket was going to cover his face and he was going to meander through the parks, dark alleys, and silent streets praying quietly that no one would see his tears as he'd be making his way through this world alone.

—

—

Speedy took another sip of vodka out of his silver flask he kept in the pocket of his red jacket. It was going to hold him for a little bit. Considering barely a pint was left in the silver case. His teammates or his ex-teammates were sleeping soundly in their rooms while he'd be sneaking out.

Although he wasn't kicked off Titans East. It sure felt that way. Aqualad and him were avoiding each other immensely, which was no different from when he wasn't on probation. The thought of him getting sick all over the aqua dude shoes had tickled him. Then there was Bumblebee the powerful matriarch—who that night had found him drunk—now glared at him whenever she'd have the chance. She was ignoring him as well. And then there was Más y Menos, he smiled. They actually treated him the same. That night they hadn't even known he was drunk. They saw him as the same Speedy they've known since they had joined the team. Which made the archer happy and relieved.

Believe it or not, he saw Más y Menos as two innocent souls who may or may have not seen a lot of horrid things in their lifetime; explosions, deaths, poverty, etc... But still managed to get through it together. And he actually envied their bond, power, and strength. And that was saying quite a lot.

In his civilian clothing, he opened his bedroom window and jumped out looking mysteriously as if he were a thief in the night. The temperature outside was mild with a faint breeze and as he looked up into the night sky, he realized the stars were shining brighter than any other night ever before. The stars reminded him so much of Star City. That damned city, he thought. He didn't like to think much about the city he had grown up in or his former mentor. Thinking about those kinds of things would force him to finish off the remaining vodka in his flask. He wasn't supposed to be drinking or sneaking out. Eff it, was the two words that explained how he felt about this whole ordeal. He was stripped away his freedom. He could only go out if someone one was with him and that was usually Bumble...bitch or Aquafag (his ornery nicknames for the two). And could only stay out by six.

Then as he started walking towards the bus stop, it was for a few minutes with his head down. He didn't want someone noticing him. He was a superhero after all. Making his way down the alley he noticed a figure. The person was walking his way but as he was ready to walk pass him, Speedy was sure the person didn't even see him, bumped into him.

The person unchanging, didn't mumble a feeble apology as he walked by.

Speedy glared at the person who he guess was maybe a guy telling from what he could see in the dark. There was only one streetlight burning in the distance. "Hey!" Speedy shouted. "What's your problem?" For some reason he found himself wanting to punch the guy, other than the fact he bumped into him without an apology, the reason was pointless. The guy continued to walk away not even listening to him. The archer irritated felt himself turning around and running towards the guy as if he were on a mission. His fist connected hard with the guy's covered head (he was wearing a hoody.) Speedy didn't even know what came over him but he began to find himself continuing to punch the guy with rage filled punches. The person didn't fight back. They were on the ground now, and Speedy forwarding the physical attack was angry at himself, the world, and life.

Speedy stopped as he realized what he was doing. He was hurting an innocent civilian. He could feel bile rise up in his mouth as he realized what he'd just done. His knuckles were bruised and as he stared at the guy. He blanched. I killed him were his first thoughts. I killed him. But as the person groaned in agony his hood coming off, revealing the person's identity. Speedy would've thrown up for sure. The person was Beast Boy with his holo ring extinct, his green hair and green skin showed underneath the moon lit alley.

—

—

Kid Flash munched on some potato chips while listening to a Rolling Stones album from his CD player. He was out walking the streets of Midway City in regular civilian clothes that consisted of a red jogging suit and some red nike's. He went around the corner and looked up at the night sky for a bit. Wondering if he mattered...would anything change if he were to leave Earth? He wasn't contemplating the S word, but he was trying to learn to come of age, but it wouldn't be yet. Kid Flash knew that. Sighing, he threw away the chips in a nearby trash bin and was about to go to the regular meeting place, but the ringing from his cell phone stopped him.

"Wally, you there Bro! God...God! I'm sorry Beast Boy! Like, I thought you were..." It was Speedy. The archer spoke so urgently and tense, like he was in a frantic mindset. Kid Flash was startled yet concerned.

"Speedy!" He said into his cell phone. The archer was still speaking to Beast Boy in that frantic tone. "Speedy!" Kid Flash said more firm and loud.

Speedy stopped speaking. But began to ramble. "Wally, I think Beast Boy's mad at me. I about beat the crap out of him, and- and he's saying it's totally cool that I punched the day lights out of him."

Kid Flash sighed in frustration. Please don't tell me he's switched from yakking on the bottle to the illegal plant! He thought.

"Speedy you aren't making sense. Explain this to me again, and from the beginning."

"Wally, I'll just meet you at the usual place. Beast Boy's with me. And I'll explain everything when I get there."

The line was off, and Kid Flash ran.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, thanks to everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed recently. I really do appreciate it, and I don't mean any disrespect to any of you awesome people on the nicknames Roy had for Bumblebee and Aqualad.**

**Replies:**

**The Lone Swordswolf: I will be bringing in adult characters...and Wally was sleeping by the dumpster cuz he thinks that if he didn't have superspeed and wasn't a superhero he would be a hobo. thanks for reviewing.**

**Themadzlove: I didn't know Raven had that kind of mind either. Ha ha. Thanks for reviewing, preciate it.**

**dj25taz: I updated! Like the chapter?**

**Moochiballs(Guest): The story will have more turns. And things will get even more intense. Thanks for reviewing and well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**Thanks again, until next time...**

**-Reed**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own the teen titans, we've talked about this before! Nor do I own Tylenol.**

**The Relief Project: Chapter 4**

"Yeah... his eyes are twitching. "

Beast Boy opened his eyes and was surprised to find the renown archer and speedster in front of him. Staring intently at him as if he were some sort of science experiment (the face expressions weren't new to him. He'd always been examined and tested on.) He was on the floor which he found rather odd, hence the fact he was sitting up—his body against what seemed to be the outer wall of an experienced warehouse. 'Where am I?' The two redheads were still staring at him, which made him feel rather uncomfortable than confused.

About to say something, Beast Boy opened his mouth but before anything came out a surge of pain shot up through his neck to the top of his head. He wanted to scream but bit his lip hard. The pain reminded him of past occurrences. Where he'd been tortured countlessly before. 'Don't think about it Beast Boy,' he reminded himself by his given superhero aliases. 'This isn't it. You're fine. No one's hurting you.' But the pain had felt familiar and then thoughts of tonight had come rushing back.

Someone had beaten him up in a dark alley. He had been taking one of his nightly walks and someone came up and had started mauling at him. But who? Even if he had known who, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Beast Boy realized whoever had beaten him up must've needed to. The anger and zest he felt through those punches were overwhelming and relatable. The proof was from the pain he felt all over his face and body. He knew one of his eyes were black and blue, and his head felt as if someone was splitting it open with their bare hands.

"Hey Beast Boy. You all right?" Kid Flash asked. Although you couldn't hear the concern evident in his voice, behind his cool attitude, somewhere lied the concern. The speedster's blue eyes showed how much of a long night it had been; worn and tired, a lazy smile continued to grace his lips.

The shapeshifter nodded with a smile, trying not to think about the pain. "Yeah, Wally. I'm alright man." Kid Flash knew he wasn't 100% telling the truth but didn't probe him any further. He didn't want to come off as one of those annoying doctors. However what he just couldn't take off his mind was how bad Speedy messed this guy up. 'Something must've been bothering him to do this,' was his conclusion. He glanced passively at the archer. Who had told him it was an accident which he believed. But he must've been angry to do this? Wally felt the urge to shake his head. Speedy angry at what? Nah... He couldn't believe it. He'd mistaken Beast Boy as a civilian; someone he wanted to beat up.

Speedy could feel Wally's gaze on him and he didn't like it. Why can't the carrot top look at a wall? He hadn't mean to beat up Beast Boy—the famous animal shapeshifter. He'd only meant to beat up someone randomly on the streets to vent out some pent up anger. But that didn't quite work out (it had backfired) and right now he was frustrated and wanted to go home. He regretted ever having this undisclosed Boy's Night Out. What was the use of it anymore if the only thing they were going to be focused on was explaining to Beast Boy of tonight's events and getting him home without any of his teammates knowing.

Hesitantly Beast Boy requested if anyone had anything to help nurse his killer headache. Kid Flash startled at the request, "Sure man... How does..." Speedy cursing himself for bringing his flask held it out to the speedster. Kid Flash didn't say anything as he opened the top of the metal flask and gave it to the changeling. "Does Tylenol sound good?" he lied. The changeling nodded and grabbed it chugging the remnants of the pseudo alcohol down his throat. Speedy watched with masked horror. The stuff was strong and he was sure they had just made him drunk.

Before Beast Boy finished the last drop, his mind finally comprehended what he was drinking. He then threw the flask as far away from his as possible. Why would he think two superheroes would be carrying Tylenol, and in what looked to be a... flask? He would've understood if it was someone like Jinx or Raven—he grimaced at the thought of the latter's name. But Speedy and Kid Flash? He began to laugh at his cluelessness.

The two redheads watched him in wonder on what he found to be so funny. Alcohol does that to you," Speedy told Kid Flash who only shook his head. "He's laughing at us."

'Huh?' Speedy cogitated mentally. He was a little irritated that the shapeshifter had put a dent in his flask. But brushed it off as being some sense of Karma. Retrieving the container from the ground he watched as Kid Flash continued to stand where he stood. Waiting patiently for the changeling to stop laughing, he exaggeratedly dug some peanuts from his pocket and began to lazily eat them. Speedy was now at his side and waited without the expense of food, the changeling was eventually going to stop laughing.

Beast Boy stopped and felt the fresh tears on his cheeks from laughing so hard he was sure he blew some kind of gasket. However thankfully he had stopped and now he was waiting for whatever Speedy and Kid Flash had to say to him. Some explaining needed to be done and he was waiting for the explanation.

The empty peanut bag crumpled and thrown on the floor, reminded Speedy of what they had originally tended to do—if tonight's events hadn't gotten in the way of things. Speedy was fatigued and couldn't think of a quick way to summarize everything that had happened. But maybe his friend could, considering he was fast. The archer chuckled at his own uncanny joke.

"See..." Kid Flash began, taking an agitated glance at his humored friend. 'Can he shut up?' "Speedy here was pissed off. Right, Speedy?"

Speedy halted his laughing. What was he getting at? He didn't know. "Yeah," he answered casting an eerie glance at his friend. He cursed himself for leaving his mask at the tower, if he had been smart, he would've worn his ray bans. He couldn't let them see the guilt on his face, or the anxiety he was feeling at this moment. They just couldn't. "Everyone get's pissed. So wh—"

"We don't go beating up people, and more less people we deem as friends." Kid Flash ignored the tense glare the archer was giving him, and continued, "I won't beat around the bush any longer. But... Speedy why don't you tell him."

Beast Boy already figured out what had happened and not wanting this to continue any longer, said, "You beat me up, Roy. I know." Speedy perplexed looked at the changeling. "It's Speedy," he said passively. "And yeah I beat you up. Are you mad?"

"Maybe in other people's eyes I'm mad for not being mad at you. But dude, if there's anyone that can relate to letting out the beast in them. It'd be me." That left Speedy and Kid Flash confused. What did he mean by letting out the beast? Before they thought to ask. Beast Boy quickly changed the subject. Standing up, he stretched and then stopped, quickly taking in his surroundings. "What's this place?"

Kid Flash pushed out of his daze. "This is an old warehouse," he answered. "Before you ask when this place was built or who owns it. I dunno."

"I thought the ole' bat owned it," cogitated Speedy absentmindedly looking at the inside interior of the building. "Bruce Wayne owns warehouses doesn't he?."

"Yeah..." Beast Boy agreed and then asked offhandedly. "Where's the peanuts?"

Kid Flash and Speedy both looked at each other confused, and didn't have any notion on what he was getting at. But remembering why they were all here in the first place. Speedy gave Kid Flash a knowing glance. The speedster with an embarrassed smile, looked at the far corner of the room where many empty bags of peanuts laid. "I have a fast metabolism."

—

—

Aqualad was awakened by a frazzled Bumblebee. Her hair, normally in two perfectly combed buns, was askew and wild as she started pacing back in forth in his room. She was clad in a yellow tank top with black sweats. "He's not in his room." She had woken up to a noise, and checking and seeing if everyone was okay, after she had went to check on Mas y Menos, she then had went to check on Speedy but she saw he wasn't in his bed.

"What?" Aqualad enquired drowsily. Honestly he founded this juvenile, if Speedy wasn't in his room so what. It seemed to him all they've been worrying about lately was the archer and his whereabouts, and he didn't feel like dealing with him at this time of night. If all he just wanted to go back to sleep without thinking of that chump.

"We have to find him," Bumblebee thought out loud, she wasn't even sure if Aqualad was listening and didn't care. She cared about Speedy like an older sister would care for a troubled younger brother. She was aware Speedy was going through something but she brushed it off casually, she knew he wasn't getting drunk anymore or anything like that. They had just caught him at a moment when he was just getting used to the taste of alcohol. If anything she didn't think of Speedy being depressed or an alcoholic—he was too laid back and vain to be any of those things. She was utterly sure of it.

She could hear Aqualad sigh, turning her view towards him she was sure to blush considering he was in nothing but a pair of blue boxers, but didn't. Although she and the android currently back in California were going steady, didn't mean she couldn't be oblivious to all of the males in the house, particularly the two around her age. However she was enamored by Cyborg and thinking about him right now made her miss him. 'I'll call him in the morning," she reminded herself quickly before maintaining her focus back on Speedy and his vivacious whereabouts.

"Garth do you think he went back to that... Pub?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, Bee. Maybe." His words weren't quite reassuring but Bumblebee didn't want to hear it. When she burst into his room she wanted him to help her but realizing he wasn't going to be any help. She was going to have to worry about it in the morning. If he wasn't here when she woke up, she decided with Aqualad at tow they would go looking for him. "Fine," Bumblebee said finally with a defeated sigh. "If he's not here in the morning we'll just have to look for him."

"It's the only thing we can do at this point," reasoned Aqualad, who at this point was already snuggled underneath his comfortable duvet. 'Leave already!' He was growing agitated and a bit annoyed being awakened over some dunce he could care less about. All he wanted to do was go back to bed. "He'll probably be here in the morning, Bee. Don't worry."

Bumblebee nodded as she exited his room dejectedly. 'Maybe the fish boy is right. He'll be here in the morning... And I'll punish him so severely he won't even know what hit him. Having me worried at a time like this!'

**Author's Notes:** **_Chapters will be longer and more eventful. Just readying you readers! Also, thanks for faving, following, and reviewing. You guys are one awesome bunch, also–I've been waiting for updates, you guys want me to read any of your fan fics–a specific one? recommendations?_**

* * *

**Replies:**

**xxBlackSoulxx**: I hope this story still does interest you, thank you very much!

**JP-Rider**: That kind of club? Hmm, you are giving me ideas! Just know the group will go on funny escapades! :)

**themadzlove**: Even though Raven is emotionally smart I want BB to catch her off guard. But Raven will still have suspicions, maybe even jealousy...Thanks for reviewing! Next chapter will be better.

**The Lone Swordswolf**: Jericho?! I really do like his character and I really have considered your suggestion because your reasoning is sufficient. He will most likely come in the middle of the story–if not, much sooner cuz he does have every right to be in the group. Thanks for suggesting and reviewing. :)

**TeamLeo'sVeryOwnFlinxShipper**: Well, Speedy, KF, and BB might be in the dumps right now. But just you wait. Lightheartedness is coming your way. Thanks for recently reviewing. 'Preciate it! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans. They go to rightful owners.**

**The Relief Project: Chapter 5**

The three teenage superheroes at first had been beating around the bush. None of them were yet brave enough to voice out a single problem of theirs. Especially Beast Boy who wasn't really close with these guys. Before this, he had known Speedy to be a jackass, maybe lesser of one than Robin but Robin was his leader and he had to respect him. While Speedy on the other hand was just a distant teammate he could choose to ignore.

He was used to Kid Flash more than Speedy. But Kid Flash just as Speedy was known for having a particular personality as well. Kid Flash was known for being lazy and laid back. And the changeling could relate more to that than just being a complete jackass. Now finished with his second bag of peanuts, Beast Boy began counting the crumbs left in the bag.

And for the first time in his life, Beast Boy didn't know what to say. If it were just him and Raven, he'd know exactly what to say. Raven was just Raven, and he'd would know on point how to act in front of her; his normal obnoxious happy-go-lucky self—his mask, his guard. It came in handy for situations quite like these but Beast Boy knew better than to just put up his mask in front of people, who were known for putting up masks, too. They would look at him as if he were a freak and he was already used to that look.

It didn't feel great being the black sheep.

So who'd be the hypocrite out of these three?

Kid Flash raked his hands through his fiery red hair. His thoughts weren't much different from Beast Boy's. He was nervous and yet didn't know what to say. He was already tired of the peanuts and really didn't want this night to end, for he'd be alone. Since Jinx had left, he had been feeling a lot more lonely lately and much more insecure. Jinx had been his rock and when he had called her yesterday (3 weeks since she'd left) she seemed fine and content. Admittedly after the phone call, Kid Flash had found himself wanting to run around the world until he'd somehow drift into the speed force. Where no one would hurt him and where bad memories would be forgotten.

The breakup between Jinx and him had went... Well. Jealously nor infidelity had played a role in the break up. It was all insecurities about their pasts. He could remember the night when she had finally made up her mind she wanted to join Titans South.

"C'mon Wally," coaxed Jinx as she and him laid on the futon. They were in comfortable clothes and believe it or not, hadn't taken their relationship to that level. They were taking things slow and hesitant. "Tell me about your home."

Spooning on the bed, comfortable and carefree as they'd just finished watching a marathon of friends on the cheap cable in their motel room. Although the motel wasn't the best, it was mediocre compared to ones both of them had stayed in the past. She loved having the Speedster in her life and lately she realized she was falling in love with him.

Wally smiled and gazed down at her with amour, sitting up with his head resting on his hand. "Home? I don't have a home. I'm a superhero." That was all he could come up with and Jinx rolled her eyes at his expected answer. "So what are you, Flash. A rolling stone, drifter, gypsy, nomad..." The synonym of things deemed for a person not staying in one place for long, was all the Mage could come up with for a comeback.

Wally cocked an eyebrow. "Something like that," he cooled as he reached for the remote and turned off the tv. For some odd reason he felt as if this conservation was going to take a toll for the very worst. He realized lately that whenever him and Jinx would start off their conservations playfully and coolly, the conversations would lead to nowhere good. And it made him afraid.

"What do you wanna do, now?" He queried. Jinx shrugged. "I don't know... I don't wanna go to another comic com or superhero convention. You like outdoing the wannabes in your very authentic outfit. But I find it tactless."

"Hey, when you put it that way..." Jinx rolled her eyes and shushed him. "Can we just stay here and do nothing like we've been doing? C'mon Wally, answer my question. Do you have a home?" Wally eyed his girlfriend warily. Why does she wanna know about my home life so bad? He realized if he tried side-stepping the question she would know anyway. She could read him like an open book.

Honestly he hated the question. If she wanted to know the truth, he did have a home. It was in Central City. He wasn't really close with his parents, instead he lived with his aunt Iris who in all respects was married to the fastest man alive. The Flash aka Barry Allen. It'd be when Wally would go and stay with his aunt for awhile, would he rarely see his uncle. He was well aware Barry was up in space in the watchtower helping the Justice League with God knows what.

Absentmindedly Wally could feel himself grimacing at the fact his uncle seemed to have no time for anyone these days.

Jinx looked up at him curiously, her boyfriend's frown noticed.

"Did I push a button?"

Wally shook his head and remembering his place, put back on his plastered smile that didn't quite reach the eyes. Jinx saw that and sat up. "I did push a button, Wally," she said knowingly, with her eyebrows furrowed. "If there's one thing I don't like, is people covering up the truth. I've already had enough of those brittle-brained accounts in my life. So tell me the tru—"

"What do you want me to say?" the redhead countered passively. "That my home life is horrible just like yours." He didn't really know where that came from, considering he didn't know much about about Jinx's home life other than the fact she ran away from home at a very young age. "I don't have a home thank you very much," she countered quite agitated he had went that far. "And why say that?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry Jinx I didn't mean th—"

"I don't care," she said exasperatedly. "And you're right my home life doesn't involve two loving parents, together, who love me." Now that made him feel worse. Sitting up, he kissed her softly on the lips. She would have kissed him back if she just wasn't angry at him. "Stop, Wally. Can you just tell me about your home?"

He decided to take this conversation to a different route. Instead he tried being truthful for once. Sighing he said, "Honestly Jinx my home life isn't like that. I live with my aunt Iris, or I stay with her sometimes when my weekly stipend is low. But my parents and me... Our relationship isn't loving. It's estranged."

Jinx was quiet for a moment until she finally chuckled and replied saucily, "I'm surprised you even know what the word 'estranged' means."

"Well," said Wally, his voice tight and frighteningly low, to the point where it even scared Jinx. She didn't show it though, hiding her shock with a tainted smirk. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." He then hastily got up from the futon and quickly changed into some normal clothes.

Before he would regret saying anything, he was going for a run. Why does she do that? He asked himself mentally, putting on whatever clothes were nearby. Whenever he would try to open up to her would she add one of her sarcastic comments. Making him feel dumb for putting his heart on his sleeve. She wanted the truth and he gave it to her.

"Where are you going, Wally?" Jinx queried, she was already up from the bed and now stood dumbfounded in the archway of the little kitchenette. The speedster was fixing himself some ramen, and after taking it out of the microwave, he was gone in a flash. Jinx huffed and raved quietly to herself until shortly he came back with a box of chocolates and a shriveled up teddy bear in his hands. He held the amorous objects out to her. And an apologetic smile dripped from his lips that she loved kissing so much. "I'm sorry, Jinxy-poo."

She mentally cursed at the nickname, and resisted the urge to smile. But somehow had found herself frowning. She didn't like this roller coster, and the back and firth bickering and excuses between them. Yes, she was in love with him and had realized it more often than she wanted to. However she didn't want too much of her reliance to be on him. And then did she feel his lips covering her frown. His kisses always seemed to do this to her; leave her weak in the knees. It was great but he didn't need to know that.

Breaking away from the kiss, Wally gave her look as if she had grown two heads. "What's wrong?" he asked, setting the gifts on a nearby table.

Jinx sighed with contempt. "What is wrong Wally? This is what's wrong." She motioned to him and herself. "We can't keep riding on this roller coaster acting like everything is peachy-keen. I know I have issues that I need to deal with but you can't even talk about yours." She went to the motel phone and dialed a number. "Yes Wildebeest, I would like to speak to Pantha."

Kid Flash couldn't find the words to ask Jinx why she was talking to Pantha and for what reason—he didn't care to know. This was it, she was leaving him and he couldn't do anything about it until he opened up. That wasn't going to happen. Nonetheless before she could even win in this break-up he ran out of the hotel, so fast like the lightning in him. Wally left first.

Back to the present Kid Flash asked aloud, "are any of you in a relationship?"

Speedy shrugged. "Me and Cheshire had a thing for awhile but it didn't work. She was kind of crazy."

Beast Boy laughed and kind of smirked. "You all probably know about the

Tragedy of Terra Markov. She left me feeling like such a dumb ass." The changeling laughed again in a sad way. "...and you know what, none of my teammates comforted me in the aftermath. They just think 'o! Funny and non-serious Beast Boy has things under control!' When I very well didn't."

Kid Flash shook his head. "I didn't hear about what went down with you and Terra, really. I heard bits and pieces. Didn't she leave you for that maniac Slade."

Speedy countered in, "no, I thought she betrayed him. Like, Slade told her to–"

"Can you guys just stop talking about it?" Beast Boy asked patiently. "It sucks to remember."

"Wait–isn't Cheshire a villain?" asked Kid Flash in a such a way it made Speedy feel ridiculous. "Didn't Robin get on to you for that?"

Speedy got defensive. "Last time I heard wasn't Jinx a former member of the Hive; A villain corporation that can very well rival The Brother Hood of Evil?"

Kid Flash smiled in such a blasphemous way, like he was flattered to hear such accusations. "We aren't even together anymore you butt-wipe."

Beast Boy added in comic relief to ease the tension that began to service by saying, "I guess we just dig bad chicks! Told to stay away from 'em, but they just turn us on!" The green being said this in such an odd accent that the two teammates before him began to laugh.

"Hell, he's got us. He's right!" Speedy said before cackling.

Kid Flash shook his head-then nodded. "Damn right!"

The comic reliefs all sat there, and laughed for ten minutes straight. There must've been something in those peanuts...or, maybe they had been overdue for a good laugh. It was refreshing amongst their ears and the laughter was so real and very much foreign to their hearts, they were sure to choke on their own spit.

—

—

The archer woke up elated.

This time he didn't wake up with a fiery headache nor as if the volume in the room had somehow turned up 10X higher than the normal capacity. He felt as if everything was on his side. That great laugh all three of them had shared last night—him, Beast Boy, and Kid Flash. Made him feel as if someone was on his side and that things were going to be okay for the long run.

Getting up from the bed, he saw that the clock read 7:45. It was a lot more earlier than the time he'd normally wake up, but he didn't care. He was going to fix the team some breakfast without any water-life added to the meal. He was going to make amends with his teammates not tomorrow or the next day, but...

Today he would.

Speedy knew he was still in his clothes from last night but didn't care. He guessed one person probably knew he had snuck out, that one person being Bumble-bitch. When he came home last night his window was gratefully unlocked but there were two things different. His bedroom door was wide open and his duvet was pulled back. He didn't think too much about it to care. However him sneaking out was nothing that a good prepared breakfast for the team couldn't fix.

He had also realized maybe she went over to Aquadouche's room, and woke him up over the fact that he was gone. Speedy smirked, the fish boy being interrupted from his sleep because of him. He would've laughed, but all that laughing he'd done last night was enough to make him only smile for today. So no, Charlie Chaplin, my day's not totally wasted.

Entering the common room, he headed pass the living room to the kitchen but stopped dead in his tracks, before continuing any further to the kitchen, sitting on the couch was Donna Troy. She was clad in a jumpsuit; the torso red with what looked to be a gold phoenix printed in the center of it, her short bottoms were blue with printed white stars. He blinked as her innocent blue irises met his.

"Hel...lo?"

He couldn't believe it. Donna Troy; Wonder girl aka Troia was here in this living room, right now? He wanted to hug her but couldn't find himself able to move. He was frozen in total shock. He wasn't just happy but ecstatic! He hadn't seen from her or heard from her ever since she had stayed that one time in Star City when he was—his—sidekick. They had both been tweens and young at heart.

"What are you doing here?"

The words came out of his mouth slow and steady.

Wonder girl smiled, her perfect white teeth showing.

"Visiting for a bit," she answered sweetly. At first Speedy thought he had saw a look of nervousness flash across her face, but pushed it aside as an afterthought.

"Well, uh, it's good to see you," he said simply. Nope not good, but great. She had been his childhood friend, first crush, and first kiss. He didn't know why he was feeling this way about her again. Like a little school boy. But he was happy to see her.

"So tell me Roy, how's life been since you've defected from Ollie, right?"

Speedy could feel himself grimace, but not wanting his former mentor to make his day horrible. Ha, even when he's not here he can try to put me in a sour mood. Speedy found himself sitting beside the goddess on the couch, at a respectable distance to where there knees wouldn't touch, although he wouldn't mind if they did. "Life's been okay..."

—

—

**Author's Note:** Okay. I must admit, it's been a pretty long time since an update. But I hope not forever. Thanks for reviewing, faving, and following. Also, I know it seems like things are starting out pretty slow but trust me...drama and curiosity is comin'. Titans West and Kid Flash will be next chapter. Coming real soon! J

**JP-Rider**: Herald and Bumblebee? I might really really make them an item. Just wait and see... :D thanks for reviewing.

**KF fan**: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that this story so far has been insightful. I'm a total KF fan too! Do you watch the Flash on CW?

**the Lone Swordswolf**: um, I'm really considering your suggestions. Jericho will come in the middle of the story, and Control Freak...my mind is tingling. I might just incorporate your ideas! Thanks so much! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**The Relief Project: Chapter 6**

Wonder girl had helped Speedy prepare breakfast.

The table was now decked out with pancakes, orange juice, milk, sausage, bacon, and eggs. There were six plates and six cups set out and everything in Speedy's eyes looked great. His stomach was grumbling responding to the wafts seeping from the different entrées and he couldn't wait for his teammates to be up and at 'em. He was aware it'd probably be Aqualad who would be up first, hence the fact he always did take his morning swims to hydrate himself for the day.

"Thanks," said Speedy to Wonder girl. They were both sitting at the island counter, waiting for everyone to wake up.

"No problem," she said, her blue eyes twinkling. She did like reconnecting with Speedy but felt unsure whether or not their friendship would be the same after today. She wasn't really here to visit instead she was recruited as the new teammate of Titans East, who was going to replace Speedy during his time in indefinite suspension.

The thought of how he'd react worried Wonder girl tremendously. She tried not to bite her lip—but whenever the archer seemed to be distracted with something else—she found herself doing exactly that. She didn't wanna give off any hints. But somehow she knew he knew she was acting a bit iffy. He eyed her weirdly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "Just a bit nervous about your team meeting me, that's all." Wonder girl didn't even try looking him in the eye, instead she kept her eyes penetrated on her red boots.

Speedy still unconvinced, merely shrugged his shoulders and continued waiting for his teammates.

**—**

**—**

Orange juice was coming out of Wonder girl's nose by the time Bumblebee got done telling her one of Aqualad and Speedy's many infamous arguments. It had something to do with both of them getting dish duty for the week.

"I think I'm done with my drink," joked Wonder girl done laughing, as she lifted up her almost empty glass of orange juice. Then wiping her nose with a napkin, she gave Speedy a look and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Ouch," he mumbled with a smirk, rubbing his arm.

Bumblebee didn't get how Speedy didn't have any resentment towards Troia. The way they had been interacting all throughout breakfast, told her that Wonder girl hadn't told Speedy. Bumblebee could feel herself groaning mentally. She hated being the bitch but realized that Speedy had to be aware of his indefinite departure. And... as the leader she had to tell him. He wasn't being deferred from the team for no reason, he was going to have to face the consequences of coming home late intoxicated and drunk. Again!

Clearing her throat loudly, Bumblebee was now going to address the team. "Okay as you all can see, Wonder girl princess of the Amazon is here today, with us, as a new recruited member of our team," she announced. Everyone clapped, including Speedy who squeezed the Amazonian's knee from under the table. "See I told you, you didn't have to worry," he whispered in her ear.

Wonder girl could feel a shiver going down her spine. 'He's not going to like me after this,' she thought. She avoided his gaze completely. Speedy oblivious to why she was ignoring him, looked at her eerily once again, before turning back onto his leader

"And today is also the beginning of Speedy's indefinite departure," finished Bumblee who felt as if everything was going to come crashing down right at this moment.

Nobody clapped.

Aqualad looked at the archer and smirked. He wasn't happy nor sad that the teammate he loathed the most, was suspended, he had mixed emotions about it though. He knew about this all along. And glancing at the twins, he saw that Mas y Meños were confused on why their favorite redhead would not be fighting beside them for quite some time.

Speedy perplexed, took a long sip of his milk. Everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to have an outburst or to just say something. The archer knew what 'departure' meant, it was one of the last things he had said to his former mentor when he had left.

"So... you guys are kicking me out?" No one answered him, not even Bumblebee who had her arms crossed. She was ready for him to start blasting on all of them. However to her astonishment, he didn't say anything and merely glanced at Wonder girl who didn't even try looking at him. He felt betrayed and hurt, but tried hiding it the best way he could.

'I could kill for a shot of vodka right now,' he thought.

"You're allowed to stay here," Bumblebee told him, "but sadly from your decisions, you won't be permitted to fight."

The archer didn't say anything as he stood up from the table. He felt like the Hunchback of Notre Dame; ugly, ostracized, and useless. He didn't even hear the the words Wonder girl—who was once his friend—whisper under her breath. "Roy, I'm sorry."

It was already too late.

**—**

**—**

Beast Boy felt sore.

He was hurting everywhere and when he'd opened his eyes, he saw many stares pointed at him. The sets of eyes were in colors of a bright happy green, a cool gray, and a patronizing purple that seemed to be glaring at him the most, along with the last pair of eyes which were being shielded by a mask.

Beast Boy now felt uncomfortable, telling from his animal senses he could smell a bit of fear coming from his teammates. Maybe having to do with the fact that they were afraid of something that had happened to him. And why "fear" of all things?

He didn't know what to say, what to do, or what to think. Raven and Robin in particular were giving him disapproving glances while Cyborg and Starfire stared at him with concern in their eyes, wondering what had become of their friend.

Beast Boy was oblivious to why his teammates could be acting this way towards him, however as he observed his surroundings, he realized that he was in the med bay. The beeping of the monitors and the smell of antibacterial disinfectants, brought him back to this thing called reality.

He'd remembered from last night being mauled by Speedy in an alley, who in all remorse, didn't do it to him on purpose. Then he'd remembered there being the pint of alcohol that might've been in his system telling from the vodka in that flask, Speedy and Kid Flash had given him to numb the pain on his face. Yeah, he was partially hungover and probably looked like death.

"Beast Bo—" Robin began, the green Titan raised his hand. His head was beginning to ache along with the escalating soreness he felt throughout his body. He didn't feel like getting reprimanded right at the moment. "Wait, could you guys please give me some alev—"

"Beast Boy this is serious!" Raven nearly screamed, she was pretty sure she had heard a window break in the background, but she didn't care at the moment. Her emotions were running wild and seeing—him—in this kind of state was also nerve wracking .

Beast Boy gave her an eerie look along with more pain he was experiencing. He massaged his temples the best way he could. "Okay..." he began, he wanted to continue avoiding her on his part. She still hates me, he thought dejectedly. Turning to Cyborg, he didn't know want to think, either. The tin-man with his arms folded, shook his head in mere disapproval. "Beast Boy, man. What did you do last night?"

_Last night! Well Cyborg, if you wanna know what I did last night, I actually hung out with people who actually wanted to talk to me. It's the most fun I've had in ages!_ But he didn't say that. Nope, he could never say that. That'd only bring more questions and problems onto the surface. Hanging out with the speedster and archer last night, did help ease the melancholia he'd been feeling lately, along with the ignorance he had been getting from his teammates.

Looking at his friends, they were waiting for an explanation. What do I tell them, he contemplated. That Speedy beat me up and the alcohol was only an accident? He shook his head. Robin seeing that gesture, cleared his throat. "Beast Boy what did you do?" he demanded.

The shapeshifter feeling uncomfortable at the attention, gulped his spit right down his esophagus rather loudly. "Well... I stayed in my room." Lame. His teammates of course didn't look convinced, especially Robin and Cyborg.

"Green bean don't lie to us man. You went out to a club and drank alcohol, didn't you?" The android said. He was scared for his best friend, like really scared. Lately the conversations he'd be having over the phone with Bumblebee, most times have been revolving around a certain archer and his drinking problem. His respect he'd once had for Speedy was now zilch. He didn't want his best friend to end up like him, now did he not?

Cyborg had realized that his alcohol levels had been moderately high and that only meant, he'd been drinking. The changeling sighed, "That's not it," he argued.

"Then what is it, Beast Boy?" Robin countered in, "because waking up to find one of your teammates passed out in the middle of the hallway is not something you just drop. If something's wrong you can just tell us..."

Passed out? "Wait," Beast Boy said, his eyes widening at the missed notion. "I was passed out?"

"In the middle of the hallway," added Raven with a roll of her eyes. Does he remember anything? "I found you."

His eyes most almost fell out of their sockets. He remembered now, how could he not have remembered? After sneaking back in through his bedroom window he'd felt this sudden urge to pee. And on the way to the bathroom he must've passed out due to all the injuries and fatigue. He blushed at the conclusion. I must look wimpy now.

"Well... I didn't drink. It wasn't like that... I..." He couldn't put Roy and Wally into the mix, they didn't deserve it after letting him into their little group. Nope, he'd have to lie. His friends were growing impatient with him, he could tell from their body language, and was pretty sure he heard growling coming from Raven. "I went out for a walk. That's all."

His teammates still didn't look convinced. He sighed, "What else do you guys want me to say," he queried exasperatedly. He was growing irritated at his friends' accusation and taunting questions. Can't they be off my case?

"Why won't you just tell the truth, Beast Boy?"

"That still isn't it, you're lying."

"Man if you need help, just know we'll be there for you."

"Friend Beast Boy we're just trying to help."

_Now you guys care,_ he couldn't help but think. _You only want to hear what you guys wanna hear._

**—**

**—**

Raven wanted to scream. It had been two days since that incident, and now that Beast Boy was put on probation until he could tell the 'truth'. She knew he'd been lying, his words didn't slide by smoothly with her. If all she could only tell from the injuries on his face, that he looked as if he hadn't up to no good.

Although she was an empath, didn't mean she could sense everyone's emotions. With Beast Boy it always seemed to be a problem. He used this sort of barrier with her, and only from observation could she see that the Cheshire grins and corny jokes were some kind of facade, but on the other hand she didn't see that. She just saw normal annoying Beast Boy. That the jokes and happiness somehow really defined who he was. And that was why she hated him. Or so it seemed, when in reality she was beginning to harbor such rare feelings for him.

She 'thought' she hated him because he was so hard to understand. So so hard. He continued to treat her nice even after all the times she'd told him to go away and threw him out nearby windows. But Tokyo she knew had triggered something, maybe a paradigm in their bittersweet relationship. Since their return from the trip, the green fiend had began to ignore her and not only that but didn't seem to bug her, or try to get her attention as he once did. She'd loved the attention he'd used to give to her before the trip, and the twinkle in his eyes every time he glanced her way. But now... She saw something else in those emerald eyes... Fear and resentment.

**—**

**—**

**The Lone Swordswolf: Okay, I see. Thanks for commenting. But I am still open to your ideas. Thanks again.**

**A/N: R&amp;R! This story isn't over and I'm not even over it! Just give it a chance please. Speedy, KF, and BB meet up next chapter. I'm still taking suggestions. Thanks for favouriting, following, and reviewing. I really do appreciate it! :)**


End file.
